Known
by GilbertMcBritterz
Summary: Jack meets Hiccup one day while just chilling in the forest, and somehow, the boy can see him. Does this mean he will finally find someone he can truly connect to... the way he wants, or will the Man in the Moon keep them apart? Modern day AU. Jack Frost x Hiccup. rated for language and possible later chapters.


Hey.

You might not know who exactly I am.

Not many people do...

Well, let me tell you a few things about myself.

I'm the Guardian of fun, the bringer of Winter, the creator of icicles and snow days.

Know who I am now?

...

I thought not.

* * *

It's been three hundred years since I was put on this Earth the way I am now.

Only those who believe in me can see me, or simply hear my voice and feel my touch.

Do you remember the old phrase " Jack Frost is nipping at your nose"?

Well, don't worry.

I don't actually go around biting anyone's nose. All I do is help kids have fun, bringing them snow days and making the cold winters just a bit better.

* * *

Yup. Know who I am now?

If you guessed Jack Frost, you'd be right.

Anyone else? Nope, your far off.

So yeah. I'm Jack Frost, the Fifth Guardian, other than North, Sandy, Tooth, and the Easter Kangaroo.

And this is the story of how my life... or at least existence... changed.

* * *

Things that day seemed just as normal as any other day. A thin layer of snow blanketed the ground, and all the lakes and ponds were iced over.

A white-haired young man, whom looked about 17 or 18, crouched on a particularily thick branch of a large tree, looking over the small, old viking village. Berk.

Jack knew there were a few people in the village who despised him for giving them terribly wintery weather most of the year, but what could he help it?

It wasn't like he controlled every single little bit of snow that fell in the world.

A brunette walked under the tree The guardian was resting on, carrying an armful of firewood. He stumbled occasionally, but never quite fell. Jack snorted. " Man. What a klutz." He chuckled, dropping down behind the boy. " Hey kid... Looks lie you might need some help with that load there." He wasn't really expecting an answer, so it didn't surprise him when the boy kept walking, seeming to show no sign of seeing the winter spirit.

Jack exhaled softly anyway in slight disappointment, I couldn't help it. Sure, being The Jack Frost was fun...

when someone could actually see you.

I went around the kid, to get a better look at his face. He had dark brown hair that swept out of his face, pale skin with freckled cheeks, and dark green eyes.

" Hey... Your kinda cute..." Jack could hear himself mumble. The kid's eyes seemed to widen just a bit, and the pale teen could see a slight flush on the others face.

Wait... Had he heard him?

After a moment the younger looking teen shook his head, then started walking through the snow again. Jack saw him start to stumble and fall, and quickly reached forward to loop an arm around his thin waist, catching him before he hit the ground.

The Guardian's eyes widened at the fact that, despite the belief that the teen would simply slip through his grasp, like many other people who didn't believe, Jack could feel his warm weight against his arm. He froze, and the spirit quickly det him back on his feet, prepared to simply disappear, as always, and leave him to wonder if he was imagining things.

The boy turned too fast for Jack to flee, however, staring at him with none-too-surprised eyes. " Hey. Stop following me." He mumbled, sounding rather weak for his otherwise tough words.

The winter spirit blinked, then the corner of his mouth twitched up into a slight grin. " Aha. So you can see me." He chuckled, resting his staff across his shoulders. The boy shrugged. " So? As far as I know, y-your just some white-haired pervert following me around..." Jack chuckled, getting a funny look from the teen. " Some white-haired pervert?" He snorted. " I'm Jack Frost, Short stuff."

The other's eyes widened in surprise, and he suddenly got really excited. " _J-Jökul Frosti?! _You mean the Winter sprite? **You** are _ Jökul Frosti_?" He stumbled a bit in his excitement, almost falling flat on his face. "Oh man! Wait till I tell Toothless this!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. " Toothless?" The boy didn't seem to notice his question, instead picking up his wood from where it landed in the powdery snow. He looked back up at Jack, not bothering to hide his excited smile. " I can't wait to tell the others!" He smiled brightly.

At that moment Jack felt something he hadn't felt in a few decades. His heart seemed to skip a beat, and he felt his face heat up slightly. Snow started to lightly fall around them both, and the boy looked up at Jack quizzically. "A-Are you... umm... Okay, Jack Frost?"

Jack quickly shook his head, driving the unwanted thoughts out of his head. " Yeah. Fine. You don't have to call me by my full name, you know. Just call me Jack." The boy nodded slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Hey... what is your name anyway?"

The boy looked down slightly, shifting his... foot awkwardly. "I'm... Hiccup..." He mumbled, staring at the ground, not exactly living up to his viking heritage.

Jack hear someone yell a few words in a language he didn't quite understand, and Hiccup looked up to see a blonde girl running towards them. Hiccup answered the girl in the same foreign language, then looked towards the sprite. " Can you see him, Asterid?" He questioned, his veridian eyes sparkling slightly in excitement.

The girl, Astrid, looked in Jack's general direction, but not at him specifically. " No..." She shook her head. " Come on Hiccup, let's go out for a ride." She persisted, starting to walk away.

He looked back over at Jack, and the Guardian flipped his staff down off his shoulders and leaned against it. "Go ahead. Have fun, Hiccup. I have other things I can do anyway, Y'know, make icicles or something..." He nodded slightly, then ran off after the girl.

* * *

Jack had moved down to a small pond in the forest, tracing mindless patterns into the iced over water. He slowly dragged the hooked end of his staff across the water. It was somewhat boring, although it always amazed him just to see the sparkling ice crystals glitter and spread across the frozen water.

A dark shadow passed over head, and Jack instinctively, and instantly, went into a slight crouch, clutching his staff like a dangerous weapon, not that it wasn't dangerous. It couldn't be Pitch, The Guardians themselves had taken care of him a while ago. Another Shadow, and Jack finally gained the sense to look up. Some dark, large shape was flying over head.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, shooting upward in the air. He floated a few hundred feet above the ground, looking all around him.

The blue-eyed Guardian saw nothing in the air, therefore confusing him further. What had he seen overhead? " Woah! Toothless look out!" He heard a yell, then something hard slammed into him, fast. It knocked the air out of Jack's lungs, and the spirit felt his staff slip just past his fingertips.

"Shit" He cursed, reaching out to just barely catch the familiar wood.

Jack felt a hand brush his shoulder. " Jack Come one! Your gonna fall off!" Hiccup yelled over the sound of the rushing wind. Jack looked up, then took the hand that the freckled boy offered, Hiccup pulled Jack up into the saddle behind him with surprising strength, and Jack took the chance to finally see what had hit him.

_A dragon._

* * *

Author's note:

And here ya go. My first HiJack/FrostCup fanfiction...

yeah I don't think it's that good so far...

but I'm trying.

It's definately longer than all my other story chapters...

and yeah...

this story makes about 7, 8, or 9 current running series.

don't worry, I catch up on them all soon.

But Oh geez...

I feel like I failed at portraying Hiccup's character...


End file.
